Uzanto-Diskuto:Hoogamagoo
Hi, and welcome to Memory Alpha... Sorry for not being able to contact you in esperanto, but I don't really speak a word of it. If you'd like to help Memory Alpha, you can do so by editing articles as you already did, translate pages that still are written in english, or create new content. At the moment, some help pages are available here, more over at MA/en. You can stay in contact with me by simply adding comments on my "talk page" here. Thanks. :) -- Cid Highwind 13:30, 14. Nov 2007 (UTC) :Great! Good to be here. And for future reference: "Saluton kaj Bonvenon al Memory Alpha (Memoro Alfa)" ;-) Hoogamagoo 16:59, 14. Nov 2007 (UTC) Thanks. ;) -- Cid Highwind 21:18, 21. Nov 2007 (UTC) Hey again. I just saw your new article James T. Kirk and wanted to let you know about two things: *You can add "interwiki" links to the same article in other languages (for example, english) by adding en:ARTICLE_TITLE to the bottom of an article, and *you can simply add images that exist over at MA/en, no additional upload necessary. I did both for the Kirk article to give you the idea... ;) Happy editing! -- Cid Highwind 21:25, 27. Nov 2007 (UTC) :ooh... faboo. That should totally come in handy. Thanks! Hoogamagoo It's good to finally see the Esperanto Memory Alpha active again. Nice work. :) Let me know if you need any help. Angela (talk) 16:52, 2. Dec 2007 (UTC) : Thanks! I'll let you know. Hoogamagoo 22:54, 2. Dec 2007 (UTC) Species stubs Hi. Sorry for all the stubs we created today. We needed something to test the new MA layout on and chose MA/eo (what do you think about the layout, by the way?). Anyway, good to see you're still active around here. :) -- Cid Highwind 22:09, 11. Jun 2008 (UTC) :That's okay. I thought you were testing to see if I was still paying attention... "spock is cool" "the borg are scary" sheesh. ;-) -- Hoogamagoo 23:36, 11. Jun 2008 (UTC) ::I take the blame for the borg and spock pages. but the sidebar rocks. no? :) -- Sulfur 03:22, 12. Jun 2008 (UTC) : yes. Very slick. Tres chic. Nice work. ...It could use a little Esperanto. ;-) -- Hoogamagoo 03:28, 12. Jun 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I was interested in something I could read and comprehend first of all. Since you're also an admin here (if I'm not mistaken), feel free to translate the bits to the correct language. -- Sulfur 03:34, 12. Jun 2008 (UTC) :Aw, I know... I kinda guessed it was my job... ne gravas/no problem. Just teasing. Believe me, I completely understand that testing the new skin and what you can do is heck of a lot more important here than the Esperanto translations. It is very likely that I am the only who even noticed that something was amiss... -- Hoogamagoo 03:49, 12. Jun 2008 (UTC) :um... as a matter of fact, I don't seem to be able to make any adjustments the monaco toolbox - so I guess no adminship for me... still, as I said before, translation seems like a low priority compared to what you are working on. So we can worry about it after the real work is done. Of course, if somebody makes me an admin, on my honor, I'll do my best to do my duty to MA and Wikia and to obey the law of the pack. : And by the way, just in case it came off as sarcastic, I want to clear this up: I meant it -- the sidebar looks terrific, very shiny and fun. I'm very interested to see how it gets implemented in the final version that ends up on MA/en. -- Hoogamagoo 04:05, 12. Jun 2008 (UTC) In fact, I thought about doing exactly that for a while now. So, congratulations on becoming an admin here... and now get back to work, there's a whole sidebar waiting for translation! ;) -- Cid Highwind 11:55, 12. Jun 2008 (UTC) MA-fr Hi, what is the your MA birthday ? C-IMZADI-4 09:28, 7. Sep 2011 (UTC)